He is mine'
by Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo
Summary: Sasuke, the biggest playboy in school, against all odds falls for the nobody transfer student. DISCON
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is my first Sasuke/Naruto story with a lemon. Don't laugh I think it turned out decent. I have no beta so don't go saying blah blah blah crapness. I hope you enjoy this so yeah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSasu/Naruxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

June 23,2007

The blond moaned and spread his legs farther allowing Sasuke more access. "Harder, faster" Sasuke complied and grunted with each thrust.

The blond screamed as Sasuke hit his sweet spot. Sasuke moaned as the blond withered beneath him and the area around his manhood grew tighter.

As he and the blond got closer to each other's limit they screamed the other's name. "Ngh, Sasuke" "Na-Naruto" Sasuke jumped up when a sticky substance touched his hand.

Sasuke's face paled as he realized what happened. Now I am sure you are all wondering why Sasuke the hottest and biggest play boy in school Sasuke Uchiha is having a wet dream over some boy then I have your answer.

Instead of explaining it all let me take you back to what happened.

One week ago

"Naruto, Naruto wake up" Iruka the teacher yelled. Naruto snapped back into reality and stared at the teacher.

"Hai sensei"

"Naruto, what is the answer to the first question"

"Erm... T-shirt" Naruto said while standing up.

The class burst into giggles and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the stupid kid. He could only see the backside of the blond and the only thing appealing was his ass that his black emo jeans hugged tightly.

'Hn, probably not worth it he is most likely some emo kid with thick rimmed glasses so nah'

Naruto as the boy was called sat down and resumed his sleeping position. Iruka sighed and resumed class.

(Zomg gawd ppl this part almost made me puke)

A pink haired girl by the name of Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke.

and said boy was making swirls along her inner thigh with his finger.

I'm sure your wondering but Iruka was in the office so the class was alone. Sakura moaned aloud at the simple touch and Sasuke smirked.

Instead of looking at the girl he was looking at a blond by the name of Ino. Sasuke was winking at the girl and literally eye raping her and she seemed to be doing it back while making small pants also.

Sakura moaned again and suddenly the blond in front of Sasuke turned around. "If your going to fuck the girl then do it in private and quit making Ino rub herself" Naruto yelled. Sasuke's eyes widened but not at Naruto's words but at his looks.

The blond was absolutely gorgeous in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke leaned his face close to Naruto's.

"Wh-what are you doing"

"Whatever you want me to do, cutie"

Naruto's eye twitched, Sasuke took it as the way girls blinked their eyes like it was hot or something.

"Teme" Naruto growled and with that Naruto punched Sasuke in the face.

The class gasped as the Uchiha's face was knocked roughly to the side.

Naruto panted in anger as he stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke had to admit that that punch hurt but Sasuke took it as a feel of affection. (How in teh fvck is that affection).

"So you are the feisty type" Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair,

"I think it is fitting."

Naruto blushed and jumped up.

"Teme" with that Naruto got up and walked away.

Sasuke stared at Naruto's ass as she stormed off and thought,

'He is mine'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zomg I ended this chapter with teh title of meh story. I hoep you liked it and your are going to review. Please no flames, anyway :3 flames will be used to bake cookies for the reviewers. I lub you all and thank you and goonight. No seriously it is like three a.m.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello i has only been like an hour and ZOMG there is already an update! That just shows how much I love you. Also to my people who are eagerly waiting for an update to Just A Minor Offense I will be updateing soon and this is a gift for not updating soon enough. This and my other story will be updated reguraly. So now here you go my old and new fans chapter 2

Also each chapter will be a day and i'll be putting date and time so ppl dont get confused and stuff if you have any questions just review and i will reply in the next chapter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSasu/Naruxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

June 23, 2007

12:30 pm

"That stupid fucking teme" Naruto growled as he tugged at his hair. He and his friends were currently at lunch.

"Naruto pl-please calm down" a stuttering girl by the name of Hinata said.

"She is right dude" a boy with a dog said.

"Kiba, you just don't get it do you"

"This is so troublesome" Shikamaru, another boy said. Shino, a boy with sunglasses nodded.

"Naruto, you gonna eat you ramen" a fat boy (dont call him fat) named Choji asked. Naruto looked at Choji and shook his head.

"Naruto" a loud voice boomed, it was that blond Ino from before,

"Sasuke is the best, I don't see why you hate him" Naruto looked in disgust,

"Oh yeah, like I like being dry humped every fucking day"

5 days ago

It had been two days since Sasuke had hit on Naruto and already the blonde wished he was dead. With fierce anger Naruto yanked his book out of his locker. He was running late because he had to hide from the horny Uchiha. The hall by now was deserted and Naruto felt relaxed. Bam! The sound of Naruto's book and folder falling to the ground.

"Teme" Naruto growled as said guy appeared behind him.

"How is it going Naruto-koi" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Fuck you"

"Hn, it is more of the other way around" with that Sasuke pressed his body to the back of Naruto's body.

"What are you doing" Naruto groaned.

He tried to sound angry but it was to hard to since Sasuke was grinding his hips to Naruto's hips, it also didn't help that Sasuke had a hard on. Sasuke continued to grind into Naruto's hips with his. Even though he didn't want to Naruto moaned.

"So you like it then" Sasuke panted. Naruto blushed down and his face contorted in pain. Man his pants felt tight. Naruto looked down... apparently little Naruto liked it.

"I want you" Sasuke said then he licked Naruto's ear

"Ngh" Naruto moaned out but tried to muffle it.

"It's beautiful, don't try to stop it"

Naruto fed up with his growing hard on turned around and pushed Sasuke away. Sasuke smirked and rubbed his hard on on Naruto's groin. Naruto hissed then started to grind back, then it clicked.

'Shit, by doing this I am giving up and saying I'm his'

Naruto yelled then kneed Sasuke in the gut. The Uchiha doubled over and Naruto took this as a chance to run.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know this was a short chapter, but what did you expect with my quick update. Anyway I'm working on chapter 3 and it is kinda short but I promise after this they will get longer! Please review love you fans. I'll update this and my other sotry soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello I am back with chapter 3 yay everybody shout with joy! Seriously, I am sorry I didn't update earlier. I finished the chapter two days after chapter 2 was up. However, my computer broke so I wasn't able to go on. I am on a different computer that I will be go on sometimes so yeah. It will be this way for a while but I'll still find time to update. Anyway here is what you all have been waiting for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSasu/Naruxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

June 23, 2007 12:45 pm

Naruto's friends stared at him in shock then Kiba spoke up.

"You never said you grinded back" Naruto blushed.

"Wh… why would I want to mention that" Naruto squeaked.

Choji munched on his chips as he watched the Sasu/Naru soap opera. Ino's eye twitched then she spoke.

"Sasuke has been with almost everybody in the school, but never has he said that he wanted them"

"But, isn't what he does wanting"

"Sexual frustration" Shikamaru drawled as he joined the conversation. Naruto stared in confusion.

"So troublesome" Shikamaru sighed, " the Uchiha is sexual frustrated so he does anyone in sight. Sasuke saw you and thought you were good looking so not only does he want to fuck you and make out with you but he also wants to hug you and kiss you gently" Naruto and Ino stared.

"What" they yelled in unison.

"No no, my Sasuke baby only loves me" she said to herself, Naruto continued to look at Shikamaru casting occasional glances at the pale haired blonde mumbling incoherently.

"It couldn't be… could it" Naruto glanced around at the lunchroom, people were sitting at the gray tables either laughing, brooding, or fawning over the Uchiha… that wasn't in the room. Naruto glanced around the room looking for said boy. The dark room clashed horribly with the sunlight that came in through the windows. Naruto gave up looking for the dark haired teen and spoke to his friends, "Uhm, I gotta go to the bathroom" with that Naruto ran off.

The dark hallways seemed inviting as Naruto ventured to the lavatory. Sliding the gray door open he peaked his head around the corner. 'Good, nobody is in here' he thought as he stepped into the bathroom. Once closing the door quietly behind him, Naruto walked to one of the porcelain and ran his slender fingers on it.

"Stupid teme, pulling stunts like that, making my friends accuse me of grr" Naruto yelled.

In truth said friends hadn't accused him of anything except being attractive. Naruto slouched to the ground and let his thoughts wander, and let the dark haired teen continually enter his thoughts.

"Stupid teme, I thought you finally gave up on me" Naruto's eyes softened as he thought of his past.

11 years ago.

"Ohayo, would you like to be my friend" a six year old Naruto asked.

The little Sasuke looked up getting ready to glare till his onyx eyes met blue ones. Six year old Sasuke smirked.

"I'd like to be more than just friends"

"I don't get it… do you mean like best friends" Sasuke stood up and kissed Naruto. (1) Naruto stared in shock then hugged the Uchiha. Since then they had become friends and Sasuke continued to do chibi perverted things to Naruto.

Present

"To bad I moved… otherwise he wouldn't have forgotten me" Naruto shut his eyes and held his legs to his chest, Naruto drifted to sleep not noticing the raven entering the room.

12:48 p.m.

Sasuke had been watching Naruto talking with his friends for quite sometime now. Nothing interesting seemed to be happening that is till Naruto ran off. Sasuke began to follow Naruto from a safe distance and watched the blond sneak into the bathroom.

"Ah I'll wait a little longer, then go in" for a couple minutes Sasuke glared at anyone who attempted to enter the boys' bathroom.

'That blond Naruto, he seems familiar' Sasuke thought, he shrugged it off then entered the bathroom only to find Naruto curled up asleep on the ground; Sasuke smirked. Sasuke walked towards the sleeping blond and kneeled above him, he was planning on waking Naruto up by rubbing said boy's groin but stopped when his eyes met pink lips.

Sasuke sighed and brought his lips down on Naruto's. Sasuke pulled back… strangely that kiss had felt familiar. Suddenly Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

"I don't get it… do you mean like best friends" Sasuke's eyes widened. This Naruto was the Naruto from his past. (2)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My gawd, Sasuke was a perv back then.

Ok Sasuke is smart , he is book smart and crap… but not so much common sense wise. He is to busy being a big flirt :3

Alright thank you for reading chapter 3 hope you like it, I am almost finished with chapter 4 so look forward to it. Thank you and I am trying to make my chapters longer so yeah.


End file.
